The Good Die Young
by QuidditchDork
Summary: Spoilers of Matt and Mello SLASH. Picks up from that episode of bloodshed.


The brunette glared at the cameras, taking the mic of his room to his Kira supporting police

The brunette glared at the cameras, taking the mic of his room to his Kira supporting police. "Officer, it appears that someone has clouded the halls in my building! Find him now! And don't let him get away... or else..."

Mello shook his head taking out his gun to her back and started the motorcycle with her in front of her "Yeah right..." He raced down the road at full speed, taking back roads. "Matt, I got her. We're heading for the graveyard."

"Yes sir!"

Within seconds there were swat cars and officers rounding on the blonde, calling orders to one another as they spiraled through the busy streets. "Quarantine them!"

"Uh, yeah. Hey buddy, I'ma have to call you later, I think I'm in trouble, love you-"

"Put the phone and your weapon down!"

"Whoa, calm down, man..." He put the phone in his pocket, though he didn't turn it off. "Can't we just settle this civilly? Why...why are you pointing that at me? You wouldn't shoot m-"

The line went dead.

Mello's eyes widened. "M-MATT!" He hollered into his cell. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" It was still down. He felt his stomach drop down a black whole. He stood on the seat of his motorcycle and jumped off it, leaving the girl to crash into a brick wall as he fled down an ally and started climbing the escape ladders to reach the top of the buildings to jump towards the south. "Matt..." He mumbled.

He felt the bullets ripping through his vest, through his shirt and deep into the skin. He was dying...or was he dead? Then why could he see the sun crawling across the horizon blazing blood red and Mello as he stood as a silhouette on the horizon? Perhaps this was what it was like to die, to see all the things you love. Matt fell upon his car clutching his wounds, the blood seeping from his chest and from his mouth pooling on the black mustang's hood.

He stared at his love from above. The boy fell to his knees. He was too late. Everything was happening so fast. The got proof Light was Kira they developed a bond between each other, they kissed, the departed, and now... Matt was dieing. The blonde took out his gun and quickly clicked and shot, clicked and shot, clicked and shot at the many police officers. "YOU FUCKING SON'S OF BITCHES!!" He continued.  
The police ducked behind barrels, some quarreling with each other on their radios. Some shot at him, not enough to catch him but to scare him off.

"Mello?" He...he was crying, why in the fucking hell was he crying? The pain seared through his and yet, he felt oddly detached.

The blonde dashed from side to side of the building, still shooting to avoid the bullet patterns at different speeds. He aimed and shot so quickly he almost passed out under the commotion going in and out of his brain. "MATT DID NOTHING TO YOU! YOU KILED AN INNOCENT LIFE!" He hollered. "I DON'T THINK KIRA WOULD APROOVE!"

"He was a threat, kid," That was all they said as they kept firing. "And you're a threat too. Threats must be eliminated from the path of Kira."

He was laughing through the tears and the pain. The bullets and the shouting. "I'll see you in hell, Melon," He was grinning though, pulling the boy down for a small kiss. "I love you." With his final breath he lay still and cold, his bloodied hands wrapped around Mello's own.

Mello stopped to take one last look at his lover. It was over. He could no longer go on with out Matt. They'd been childhood friends, since the orphanage. He gasped when the bullets went through him like water through a strainer. His legs wobbled before he collapsed upon Matt, his head against the boy's shoulder. "Guh... M-Matt..." He whimpered painfully. "I-I'm sorry..." Tears bled through his eyes, mixing with the crimson blood upon Matt's vest. "We should have s-stayed at headquarters..." He swallowed as his muscles detached from his soul. "Sorry..." He whispered a last time, feeling no regrets for death. Near would avenge Lawliet, Matt and himself and find his security tapes of conversations. The boy wondered if Matt could still hear him. "My name... is Michael Kee-" He felt another bullet, and that's all he knew.

Light's eyes widened. "M-Mello.. H-He's dead... HE'S DEAD!" He stood up as his shoulders shook. "HE'S DEAD! JUST ONE MORE DETECTIVE, L, AND IT'S OVER!" He laughed menacingly. "I WILL BE THE NEW GOD OF A NEW WORLD!"  
He didn't feel anything at first, just sort of the transcending of time, slipping between worlds. "Mail Jeevas," The name sounded foreign to him, but it had been his own. Was his own. Matt glanced about the darkness, feeling the stickiness of his clothes.

Mello shivered as he felt waves rush through him. It was odd, but he felt no reason to open his eyes. Matt's body was no longer under himself. He curled up in the emptiness. There was no floor, ceiling, or walls around him. He only felt his clothes clinging to his body and his hands holding himself. "M-Mail..." He breathed. For some reason, the name was so familiar, yet he never remembered hearing it. Images of the red head fluttered in his mind. "Mail..."

Mail cocked an eyebrow slightly, smiling as the familiar voice washed over him. Taking slow, deliberate steps, he crossed the distance between them, reaching out to hold the boy tightly to his chest. "Hey Mikey," The redhead was grinning pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's lips. "So...we in heaven or hell?"


End file.
